Party Games
by WordBird500
Summary: It's the anniversary of Tarik's birthday. After sitting through the main ceremony, the Four Fallen are kicked out of the party afterwards ('cuz they're underage and there's stuff at the party that they're not allowed to drink, if you know what I mean...). Connor finds a box with some games in it, and that's when the real party gets started...
1. The Box

_Heyya guys..._

 _I'M BACK!_

 _Happy everything and hope you had a wonderful New Year! Best wishes to everyone. I hope that everyone is safe!_

 _Anyways, I have a couple things to say._

 _1\. Thank you to LionRulersRoar, who favorited Merry Ship-mas! I honestly didn't think that story was worth anyone's time, and I should have worked harder, but I actually got a favorite! Ahh you people are too nice... Fanfiction surprises me every. single. TIME!_

 _2\. Speaking of Merry Ship-mas, I'm still going to include Percy Jackson and Spirit Animals in Merry Ship-mas 2019. There's gonna be stories for that as well as a Mulan 2 story, which won't be included in the Ship-mas. (I got over it, 'kay?)_

 _I'm also getting back into the Warriors series, so expect to see some of those too. I'm trying to get a good chunk out of the books so I can write some fanfics for you guys._

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THESE FANFICTIONS. THEY BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO THE AUTHORS OF SPIRIT ANIMALS.**

 _Now, let's get to it, shall we?_

 _Connor POV_

Connor was bored.

There was literally no other way to put it.

After the main ceremony, where people close to Tarik stood up and gave a speech - but Rollan noted it mostly sounded like the speakers were choking on their tears- while the others just sat around the coffin and listened. The Four Fallen paid their respects.

Then the other Greencloak kids left and they had to be kicked out of the party afterwards because they were underage.

With a sigh, Connor released Briggan. The wolf appeared in a flash of light. He loped around the halls, wagging his tail, and could always make Connor laugh.

Briggan stood on his hind legs, trying to catch an imaginary stick. Connor looked around for the nearest tree, before realizing he was still in the Greencloak halls. There was a stick in one of the broom closets around here (Connor had put it there). He dashed to the nearest cupboard.

He pushed aside a broom and uncovered the stick, but as he went to close the door, something glinted in the light. Connor threw the stick and went back to investigate.

He reached in at random, and pulled out a box. It was wrapped in green paper and tied with a a big, red silk ribbon. The tag read, "For my favorite Greencloaks."

Connor called Briggan back, and he ran down the halls to show his friends.

 _Back in Meilin and Abeke's room..._

 _Abeke POV_

"It looks like a Christmas present," remarked Abeke. She turned the box over in her hands, then flipped it right side up and shook it.

"Hey!" Meilin yelled. She took the box from Abeke. "Don't destroy the gift before it's even unwrapped!"

They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Rollan attempted conversation. "So, are we gonna open it or not?"

"It's not even Christmas yet, Pigeon Master," grumbled Meilin, but she started to unwrap it anyway.

Inside was:

A bottle labeled, "Spin the bottle,"

A blindfold for "Marco Polo,"

and a small notebook labeled, "Ideas for Extreme Truth or Dare,"

Abeke pulled out a note. "In case you ever get bored. Laughter is the best medicine."

Rollan grinned ear to ear. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

 _Hey peeps! Hope you had a wonderful break._

 _Hope I did well! Next chapter is gonna be Marco Polo!_

 _I literally have nothing to say byeeeee_


	2. Marco Polo

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION. THEY BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO THE AUTHORS OF SPIRIT ANIMALS.**

 _Heyyyyy..._

 _HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY!_

 _I'm inactive now most of the time due to school, so it's been awhile since I've been on here. I miss you all! Thanks for the reviews. I know my work wasn't top-notch quality, and Feathertail came down here to report that. (Sorry, Feathertail. Crowfeather's doing well, by the way.)_

 _But enough excuses! I give you Marco Polo!_

 _(There is kissing involved. I did mention it's a day after Valentine's day, after all.)_

 _Marco Polo…_

 _Rollan POV_

"One, two, three, not it!"

Everyone turned to look at Connor.

Abeke turned to him. "You're it."

Connor looked confused. "What?"

After a little explaining, Connor put on the blindfold and started the round.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Connor continued in this orderly fashion until he had gotten Meilin. Then she did the same. This was boring, Rollan thought.

He decided to spice things up.

The next time that Meilin became "it," Rollan stood far away and called very softly with Abeke and Connor. He knew that it seemed as if he was cheating, and Meilin would notice. However, she would have to come for him last.

As soon as Meilin had tagged Abeke and Connor, she veered around. "Okay, pigeon boy," she said, quite loudly, "Where are you?"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Meilin got a little closer each time. Rollan waited and kept calling.

"Marco," Meilin called. She was within a foot away. Rollan smiled. _Watch out, Meilin._

"Polo," he whispered.

Meilin smiled. "I got you now- mfm!"

Rollan pulled her in closer and kissed her on the cheek. It was quick, but he felt himself not wanting it to be over. _We haven't kissed since we found Tellun,_ he realized.

Meilin stared at him for a long time. Rollan wondered what was going on in her mind.

Connor and Abeke broke the silence.

"Um…" Connor interjected.

"What he means to say," said Abeke, "is that this is getting way too romantic. If you want to play kissy-face, do it in another room, would you?"

Rollan jumped up. "Let's play something else!" With a side-glance at Abeke and Meilin, he grinned. "How about…" He made a big show of tapping his chin and scratching his head. "Spin the Bottle!"

Everyone else in the room groaned.

Abeke frowned. "I thought we were done with playing that," she moaned.

Connor punched her arm playfully. "At least we could get it over with," he said.

 _Now you're talking_ , thought Rollan.

 _So I'm back... sweet, huh?_

 _I will try to write as much as possible in the following days. There's a Percy Jackson thing coming after this, and there's lotta kissing and whatnot (I'm into this stuff, okay? Valentine's day isn't the only time I'm this romantic), so if you can't handle it, you may be excused._

 _I SHIP REYNICO!_

 _FRAZEL FOR LIFE!_

 _JASPER'S A REAL NAME!_

 _GOTTA LOVE PERCABETH!_

 _AHHHH_

 _Sorry. The ships were too much for me._

 _So yea. Have an awesome long weekend. See ya later, I hope!_

 _~ Birdie_


	3. Spin the Bottle

_And I'm back!_

 _I may be inactive for a while (school and homework and stuff.) I will try to do my best to upload and not make excuses._

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION. ALL OF THESE WONDERFUL PEOPLE BELONG TO THE AUTHORS OF SPIRIT ANIMALS.**

 _Spin the bottle_

 _Meilin POV_

Rollan clasped his hands together. Meilin could tell he was especially excited about the prospect of having a chance to kiss her again.

Meilin rubbed the spot where he had kissed her and blushed. It had been so long since she and Rollan had shared a romantic moment. She wanted to run up to him now and throw her arms around him. His sly smile gave her a feeling like she could stay in his arms forever…

"Meilin? Did you hear me?"

Meilin was jolted back to the present. Everyone was staring at her expectantly. "Uh, no, I guess."

Rollan picked up a piece of paper and adjusted his nonexistent glasses. "These are the rules," he spoke in a funny Euran accent.

"That's not how we sound like!" snapped Connor indignantly.

Rollan looked at Connor. "Care to show us?"

Connor cleared his throat. When he spoke, it no longer sounded like Connor, but a typical middle-aged Euran man. "This," he declared in a much thicker accent, "is how my fellow countrymen speak."

Abeke giggled.

Rollan rolled his eyes. "If you say so, sheep boy." He continued in a normal tone of voice. "Players will sit in a rounded shape, and a bottle of some type will be placed in the middle of this ellipse. The bottle will be spun at the beginning of the game and with continue in such orderly fashion. When the bottle is spun, the person whom the mouth of the bottle is pointing to the spinner must kiss. This continues in such a manner until all players decide to discontinue the game." He looked up. "I didn't know that Tarik was capable of writing so formally. Everyone understand, or do I have to explain it in normal language?"

Everyone nodded.

"In case you've never played this before, being a humble shepherd boy from Eura," Rollan smirked towards Connor, "You spin the bottle and kiss whoever the opening is pointing to."

Connor frowned, but did not object. "Um…"

"Whatever, Connor; that wasn't even the point." Rollan sighed, pretending to be exasperated. "Let's get on with it already."

After the Four situated themselves in a circle, Rollan spun the bottle. The glass glinted in the late afternoon light streaming through the windows. Meilin watched as the lip of the bottle spun around and around…

…and pointed on Abeke.

Meilin tried to suppress a snort of disgust.

Connor looked annoyed. "Get it over with, Rollan."

Rollan sauntered up to Abeke. "Mi lady," he bowed, then took her hand and kissed it.

Meilin shot a glance at Connor. He was glaring at Rollan with such ferocity that she was surprised that Rollan hadn't noticed him yet. She patted him on the shoulder. "No use holding grudges over petty things," she whispered.

Connor glowered for a little longer, then sighed and exhaled. "I suppose you're right."

"I always am," Meilin said, pretending to sound snobbish.

Abeke was already spinning the bottle when Meilin and Connor looked over. It spun around, stopping in the direction of Connor.

"Oh goodie," muttered Rollan, in a mock-annoyance voice. Meilin glared at him, and he fell silent.

Connor shuffled up to Abeke. Various expressions flickered on both their faces.

Two seconds passed. Three.

Abeke opened her mouth to say something. "Are you going to-"

She was cut off as Connor planted a big kiss on her lips.

When the two finally pulled away, Meilin started to applaud. Rollan joined in. It was hard to keep a good poker face, and after a little bit both she and Rollan doubled over laughing.

"Eww," Rollan squealed in a squeamish voice, which sent everyone into a fit of laughter.

It took two whole minutes for the Four to calm down. Once they had, it was Connor's turn. The bottle spun around and landed on…

"Ugh," Rollan said, in a low voice. "This is even grosser than the last." He stood up abruptly. "Alright, people, let's get it over with!"

"This is disgusting," said Meilin, "not to mention..."

Abeke's look of pure repulsiveness told her that she understood.

Rollan walked up to Connor. "This is awkward, huh?" he said before planting a kiss on Connor's cheek.

Meilin and Abeke cringed.

Rollan whipped around and spread his arms, almost whacking Connor in the face. "Oh, come on, no applause?"

Meilin couldn't help laughing.

Once more it was Rollan's turn. Meilin found herself hoping that the bottle would land on her.

Time seemed to slow as the bottle turned around and around.

Meilin closed her eyes, and then opened them again.

Her hope had been fufilled.

"Great," she muttered, though inside she was bursting with happiness.

Rollan slowly walked over to her. Meilin could see that he was quivering, though from anxiety or excitement she could not be sure of.

Rollan leaned down to eye level. Meilin looked into his cocoa-colored eyes. She could se her reflection in them. _I could drown in them; let them engulf me._

Rollan reached out and took her head in his hands, then kissed her on the lips.

There was a long silence after Rollan finally pulled away.

Abeke was first to speak. "Should we play truth or dare now?"

Connor leapt up, not waiting for an answer. "I'll go get the ideas!"

Abeke smiled fondly.

 _See you in a couple weeks (I hope)!_


	4. Epic Truth or Dare Part One

_NEW CHAPTER!_

 _I looked up these dares online because I had the time, but feel free to suggest any that you think up!_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO THE OWNERS OF THE SPIRIT ANIMALS SERIES._**

 _EPIC TRUTH OR DARE!_

 _Connor POV_

After rummaging around in the box for the notebook, Connor and the others were back in the circle. Everyone agreed that Rollan would start first.

Connor read the rules aloud. "Choose one person to start. The game will-" He stopped. "What is this word?"

Abeke walked over. "Proceed."

Connor pronounced it as best as he could and continued. "Proceed as follows. The starting person will choose another person for which they will ask, 'Truth or Dare.' If the person who is asked says truth, the asker will ask them a question, which they have to respond to truthfully. If the person says dare, then the asker will then tell the person to do something of the asker's choosing. The dare can be as simple or as complicated as the asker wishes, but nothing-" Connor stopped again. He felt his cheeks growing hot. "Abeke, can you take it from here?"

Abeke took the slip from Connor and resumed reading. "The dare can be as simple or as complicated as the asker wishes, but nothing toxic nor inappropriate should be inquired."

"What's up with all the fancy language?" Rollan asked. "Tarik was never this serious." Everyone shrugged.

Rollan took up his spot in the Fours' makeshift circle and sat for a while, sitting in a funny pose as if he was a skilled philosopher. It made Connor want to laugh.

Finally, Rollan looked up and addressed Abeke. "Abeke."

The Niloian girl looked up. "Hmm?"

Rollan grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," answered Abeke.

"What is the silliest thing you have an emotional attachment to?"

Abeke thought. Connor could see the color creeping into her cheeks and wanted to slap Rollan for humiliating her.

She answered after a few seconds. "A long time ago, my father had a small wooden doll. He gave it to me when I was about five. It was battered and the rags that had been its clothes had long been torn off, but I loved it. Then I had to give it to another girl from a different family in the village, because she had no toys. I cried for a week." She looked up. "Meilin."

Meilin lifted her head, her expression calm and serene, betraying no thought. "Yes?"

"Truth or dare."

Meilin waited for emphasis. "Dare," she replied at last.

Abeke smiled. "I dare you to… Lick the floor!"

The floor was hardwood and had just been cleaned. Still, Meilin looked aghast. "Abeke!" she yelled.

Abeke shrugged, her confidence unwavering. Connor smiled inwardly. "You said dare."

Meilin sighed, rolled her eyes, then proceeded to taste the floor.

Rollan gave Abeke a high five.

Meilin made a disgusted noise, then left, scratching her toungue furiously, to get a glass of water. As soon as she left, Rollan, Abeke, and Connor burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face!" Rollan exclaimed, cackling with laughter. "Priceless!"

Abeke grinned from ear to ear. "Next time, I'll have her eat dirt," she said, making them shake with laughter.

Meilin returned to find them sitting on the floor patiently. She retook her spot in the circle. "Connor, truth or dare."

 _Uh oh_ , Connor thought. "Truth," he answered.

"Just a quick question," Rollan interrupted, "Why did you choose truth?"

"Because," Connor replied, smiling, "I didn't feel like licking the floor."

Abeke and Rollan burst into giggles. Meilin glared at them, then at Connor, who responded by sending her a look he hoped meant, " _What?_ "

Meilin shook her head. "What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever worn or have in your closet?" She was smirking now.

Connor felt his face turn red. _Why did I do this?_ he thought. "I- I… I have… some… some kilts," he stuttered.

Meilin and Rollan burst into laughter. Abeke glared at them. Connor smiled at her gratefully.

Connor laughed, hoping to show that he was unafraid. "Rollan!" he said, loudly enough to be heard over the commotion. "Truth or dare!"

Rollan mouth almost formed the word dare, but he stopped. "Truth."

Connor paused. "What is… the strangest place you have peed!"

Rollan turned a bright shade of red.

Meilin made a motion to mimic slapping the air. "Connor!" she shrieked.

Connor shrugged as nonchalantly as he could.

Rollan laughed. "Give me a moment, Connor. I wasn't expecting that." Another pause. "Once, when I was a toddler and still lived with my mother, I really had to go, so I peed in an empty bird's nest and hurried off. Nobody saw me." He grinned.

Meilin looked disgusted. "I kissed you." she said, in a repulsed tone.

Rollan smiled. "Please, my lady panda," he said, taking her hand and kissing it, "I needed to go. You had no idea."

Meilin still looked sickened.

Rollan sat back down again. "Abeke!"

Abeke looked up. "Here," she said, twirling a strand of hair.

Rollan smirked wickedly. "Truth or Dare."

 _Lovely cliff-hanger, eh?_

 _I'm back! It's a Monday where I'm writing this, so don't expect me to post anything real soon. I'll try my best though._

 _To my new reviewer: I guess that you've read my fluff story. I will make a Solangelo chapter sometime in the near future. Thanks for pointing that out!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _(I have nothing to say so yea.)_

 _~Birdie_


	5. Epic Truth or Dare Part 2

_I'ma back!_

 _It's been awhile, but I'm going to try to finish this in one day. There's not much left, only two more chapters after this, so hang in there! I need to work on my other fanfictions, so I'm trying to finish this one._

 _EPIC TRUTH OR DARE!_

 _Abeke POV_

Abeke looked around. Rollan was grinning mischievously, Meilin's facial expression was neutral again, and Connor looked mildly worried.

"Dare," she replied, then immediately regretted it.

Rollan seemed to notice. "No takesies-backsies!" he teased. "Umm… I dare you to…" Another silence. His eyes lit "I dare you to… break those two eggs on your head!" He pointed to the counter, where two eggs Meilin had left there sat.

Meilin frowned. "Hey! Jade and Gold laid those yesterday!"

"You named the chickens?" Rollan asked.

"I care for the chickens, Rollan, in case you haven't noticed," Meilin snapped.

Rollan held up his hands. "Woah, woah, Meilin." He turned to Abeke. "Will you do it?"

Meilin sighed.

Abeke picked up the two eggs, and without hesitation, proceeded to smash them on her head. "Ugh."

Meilin face-palmed.

Connor looked like he was trying not to die.

Rollan _was_ dying.

She left to wash off the egg yolk. After a good three minutes in the shower, she came back to find her friends sitting patiently on the floor and retook her spot in the circle. "Rollan."

Rollan looked up. "Dare."

"I dare you to…" Abeke paused. Her eyes rested on a counter, where Meilin's makeup brush lay. "I dare you to put on makeup!"

Rollan looked aghast, so she added, "Specifically Meilin's makeup."

Meilin joined the time-to-glare-at-Abeke club. "You can help, if you want," Abeke volunteered.

Meilin sighed. "Alright."

Ten minutes later, Rollan came out of the bathroom. He was wearing purple eye shadow, blue eyeliner, fake eyelashes, approximately a pound of blush, and bright pink lipstick. To top it off, he was wearing one of Meilin's ceremonial robes.

Meilin smirked. "All hail Rollana, princess of pigeons!" she proclaimed.

Connor's straight face was coming off. "The scariest thing is, he actually looks good…"

Abeke smiled. "Good job, Meilin."

Meilin laughed. "I should get the painter to paint him… Okay, Rollan, you can wash it off now."

Rollan sprinted to the bathroom. Ten seconds later, he was back without any makeup, except for the fake eyelashes. "Alright, Meilin," he said, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," she replied.

 _Meilin POV_

Rollan smiled. "I dare you to… Put four ice cubes down your shirt!"

"What?!" she exclaimed.

Rollan smiled.

Meilin grudgingly went to the kitchen, came back , and put the ice cubes down her shirt. "Very refreshing," she mumbled as they slid down her shirt, though inwardly she was trying not to scream.

"Just wait," said Rollan. Five minutes and she'll look like she peed her pants…"

A glare from Meilin silenced him. "Connor!" she spoke.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get slapped on the face by Abeke!"

Connor frowned. "Why Abeke?"

Meilin cracked her knuckles. "Would you like me to do it?"

Abeke walked over to Connor and slapped him.

Connor rubbed his face. "Ow." Then he brightened. "Truth or Dare-"

Before he could say anything, Rollan interrupted. "Can everyone just agree that from now on all questions will be dares? I mean, we're already doing it."

The rest of the group shrugged. Rollan smiled. "As you were saying, Connor…"

 _Cliff hangers! Gotta love those..._

 _So yeah. I recently went to Europe(that was fun) and I got some inspiration for a novel that I'll write. Next chapter! -_


	6. Epic Truth or Dare Part 3

_Connor POV_

"Rollan, I dare you to do the chicken dance in front of Essix!"

Connor smirked despite himself.

Rollan's facial expression suggested that he was about to implode. "That's the best dare you have ever said today, Connor." He unbuttoned his shirt and summoned Essix. The gyrfalcon stared at everyone in the room with bright amber eyes.

Rollan smiled. "Here goes nothing!" He proceeded to flap his wings and made up some words, (Which I, the author, now sing)

"I don't wanna be a chicken

I don't wanna be a duck

So I clap my hands

And shake my butt"

Followed by a lot of flapping, wiggling, and clapping on Rollan's part.

Meilin laughed.

Rollan regained his spot in the circle. Essix tipped her head at him, as if to say, "What did you just do?"

"Alright, Essix, come back to daddy," Rollan cooed.

The falcon did not reply.

Rollan smiled. "Now that our spirit animals have been brought up, I dare Meilin to sit on Jhi's lap for the rest of the game."

Meilin grinned. "A very soft and fluffy dare. That's new." She summoned Jhi. The panda grunted. Meilin settled herself in Jhi's arms, then pointed to Abeke. "I dare you to give Uraza catnip!"

 _Abeke POV_

Abeke smiled wide. Her leopard appeared next to her. Uraza's purple eyes gleamed, and she head-butted Abeke affectionately. Abeke drew a small vial of dried green, plant from her pocket, and sprinkled some into her palm for Uraza to sniff.

At first nothing happened. Then Uraza dropped to all fours, rolled over, and purred, a throaty growl that seemed to shake the room. She nuzzled Abeke's foot, her tail slapped Meilin's face, and the leopard's foot almost kicked Rollan over.

Rollan quickly scooted away from Uraza. "Make it stop!"

Abeke smiled. "Come here Uraza," she cooed. The leopard went back to tattoo form. The girl rose and pointed to Connor. "Take Briggan for a walk."

The first thing that came out of Connor's mouth was, "But I don't have a leash!"

Meilin reached into her drawer and pulled out a thick rope and a belt. "Leash, collar. Go."

Connor sighed.

The remaining Four poked their heads outside the window. After a couple minutes Connor appeared on the main path walking Briggan- or rather, Briggan was walking Connor. The wolf dragged the boy along, Connor holding on to the rope for dear life.

Rollan whistled. "Dog walks boy. Greencloak headlines."

Abeke laughed.

Just then, Olvan walked in. "What are you kids doing in here? Where's Connor?"

"We found something from Tarik," said Meilin calmly. "Connor's being walked by Briggan."

Olvan made a confused noise. "Usually it's the other way around… the maids are bringing dinner to you, to let you know. It's been four hours since the ceremony started, and almost time for everyone to go to sleep."

Meilin nodded. "Thank you, Olvan."

Thirty seconds later, Connor burst through the door, and Abeke's chicken soup almost sloshed out of her bowl. Connor's soup was sitting on the counter, and he took it.

Ten minutes later, a new round of Truth or dare had begun.

"So?" one redcloak said to me as I reported what I had seen in the spyglass back to my fellow soldiers.

"The fallen are playing a game." I replied.

"Hmm." One soldier considered this. "We attack."

I sighed. "Lourdaud, you blockhead, we're fifty miles outside Greenhaven. Besides, even if we were to get there in less than an hour, their base is armed to the bone, even if their warriors are drunk."

"Hmph." Lourdaud grumbled. "Me have plan, Devin no like. What we do?"

I rubbed my hands together. "How about a game of truth or dare?"

 _That's the end! I wanted to make this quick, so pardon me if this is not my best quality. I may have another chapter where the Redcloaks join the greencloaks, in the near future, but I'm writing so many other things, so that may not happen in a while. Thanks for reading, and the end(maybe)..._


End file.
